


Война на новый лад

by smokeymoon, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Loud Sex, M/M, Thirst for Vengeance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: Баки весьма неожиданно реагирует, когда недовольные соседи стучат в стену, потому что они со Стивом слишком громко занимаются сексом.





	Война на новый лад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Modern Warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869142) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



Когда раздается настойчивый стук в стену, Стив как раз по самые яйца внутри Баки, который еще секунду назад издавал, о Боже правый, самые прекрасные, такие откровенно непристойные стоны, а теперь оглядывается на Стива через плечо:

– Ты это слышал?

Стив кладет ладонь ему на спину и закрывает глаза: 

– Мы просто будем чуть потише.

– Ага, – говорит Баки, – ни хрена подобного. – Он приподнимается на руках, и Стив внутренне смиряется с тем, что придется из Баки выйти, но тот выгибает спину, насаживается еще глубже и издает такой умопомрачительный стон, которого Стив и представить не мог. – Эта девица, – цедит Баки сквозь зубы и снова подается навстречу Стиву, у которого мозг отключился начисто и который, вцепившись в бедра Баки, полностью отдает ему управление, – сама орет... громче всех… – Баки совершенно фантастически стонет, его потрясающая задница скользит по члену Стива туда и обратно, – ...в окрестностях.

– Не считая тебя? – еле слышно спрашивает Стив.

– Конечно, – развратно улыбается Баки в ответ.

– Ох, – вздыхает Стив то ли с раздражением, то ли с восторгом.

– Сколько раз… – очередной толчок, очередной стон Баки, очередной миг, когда Стиву кажется, что время остановилось, – …мы их слушали? – Стив просто стоит на коленях и пытается не кончить, пока Баки трахает себя его членом, то и дело меняя ритм движения. От этого стоны становятся резче и еще громче. – И мы хоть раз стучали им в стену?

– Баки, – хрипло произносит Стив, но тот не обращает внимания.

– Хорошо, начнем стучать, – говорит Баки и, громко рыча, подается вперед с такой силой, что изголовье кровати впечатывается в стену. – О да! Стив, трахай меня!

– Баки…

– Ну давай, помоги мне.

– Я…

Баки тянется назад, демонстрируя металлической рукой чудеса эквилибристики, и щипает Стива за сосок. Стив охает – громко. Баки усмехается и снова насаживается на его член, продолжая стонать все громче и громче.

– Да! Да!

– Бак…

На очередном стоне голос Баки срывается, и Стив понимает, что не он один всерьез завелся от этого «мстительного секса».

– О господи, Стив, еще…

Стив кончает с громким криком, в ответ на который соседи снова колотят по стене, а Баки следует за ним, забрызгивая спермой кровать. Тут не поспоришь – тихими их не назовешь, но ситуация слишком возбуждающая и несколько…

– Это, – заявляет Стив, возвращаясь в реальный мир под какофонию ударов в стену, – был самый странный оргазм за последнее время.

Баки, кажется, не слышит его, глядя на стену и вытирая с себя сперму.

– Они, блядь, что – серьезно?

Стив без сил падает на кровать, ему все равно. Проходит еще несколько секунд – стук не стихает. Баки продолжает сверлить стену взглядом. Стив смотрит на него с обожанием, а потом закрывает глаза, наплевав на весь этот дурдом. А когда снова их открывает, долбежка продолжается, а Баки все так же смотрит в стену и медленно поглаживает снова вставший член. 

Стив думал, что у него не осталось сил. Вообще-то, Баки совсем недавно начал так стонать и именно потому, что Стив, с трудом взяв себя в руки, позволил ему в постели делать все, что тот хочет. Баки такой красивый и просто сводит его с ума, и ничего не выматывает Стива сильнее, чем контроль над собой, когда Баки извивается под ним всем телом. А уж когда Баки ведет себя вот так…

Стива бросает в жар. Он хмурится, понимая, что у него снова стоит, и мысленно велит себе успокоиться. К сожалению, это замечает и Баки, и когда они встречаются взглядами, у того на лице написана мрачная решимость, которая окончательно приводит Стива в полную боевую готовность.

– Вот же черт, – бормочет он.

– Переворачивайся, – кивает ему Баки.

Стив тихо стонет, но делает что велено. 

– Они же придут в дверь стучать.

– И что скажут? Что в этом здании можно трахаться только им? Пусть пишут жалобу в ТСЖ.

Стив слышит щелчок тюбика со смазкой. 

– Тебе придется поработать, – сонно говорит он.

– Да, детка, скажи это громче.

– Заткнись. – Стив сжимается, почувствовав скользкие пальцы, но быстро расслабляется, пропуская их между ягодиц. 

Баки щекочет дыханием его ухо.

– Серьезно, Стив, – хриплым от желания голосом шепчет он, – ты же знаешь, что я заставлю тебя кричать?

Если до этого у Стива и были сомнения, что он хочет продолжения, то теперь они определенно улетучились.

– Мне… нравятся наши соседи.

– После вот этого?

– Они милые люди.

– Ага, милые люди, которые ненавидят гейский секс. – Баки прихватывает зубами ухо Стива и тянется пальцами к его мошонке. – Раньше ты лез в драку и за меньшее.

– Я… хм… это все ужасное недоразумение…

– Не хочешь показать им, на что способен?

– М-м, – только и успевает произнести Стив, а потом Баки прижимает его к кровати свободной рукой.

– Ну давай, – шепчет Баки и проталкивает внутрь кончик пальца. Баки прав – он точно знает, как заставить Стива кричать, а еще знает, что проще всего это сделать, когда тот уже один раз кончил, и учитывая, что Баки не сжалится над ним, пока не добьется своего, Стив практически уверен – завтра в ТСЖ он будет объясняться сорванным голосом. – Свершим сладкую месть.

На следующий день Стив и правда хрипит, а его задницу саднит, но, к счастью, соседи-бедолаги все же не стали писать жалоб. Остаток дня Стив проводит, глупо надеясь, что все они выразили свою точку зрения на проблему и теперь это закончится…

– О! – доносится из-за стены практически сразу, как они укладываются спать. – О, Рик!

– Ой, да ладно, – ворчит Стив, ощущая, как дрожит кровать от толчков с той стороны стены. А Баки между тем уже стягивает майку.

– Давай, Стив, пришло время раздеваться.

– Что? Нет.

– Ты хотел отправиться на войну – у тебя появился отличный шанс.

– Я не…

Но тело предательски реагирует, взгляд приклеивается к Баки, который надрачивает полностью вставший член. У Стива во рту собирается слюна, да что ж такое! Отвертеться не выйдет. И Баки это знает, всегда, черт побери, знает. Стив с тяжелым вздохом откладывает книгу и снимает футболку.

– Хочу, чтоб ты знал, – я это ненавижу.

– Ничего подобного, – говорит Баки, улыбаясь и прикусывая губу. 

Всю неделю, как только соседи начинают трахаться, они с Баки всякий раз заводятся от этого, и Стив не уверен, что это характеризует их как нормальных людей. Но есть какое-то глубокое удовлетворение от того, что можно быть громкими и бесстыдными, как всегда хотелось. А еще от того, как далеко готов зайти Баки, чтобы заставить Стива стонать все громче, когда они толкают друг друга за грань.

Примерно через две недели этой окопной войны Стив, возвращаясь домой, видит на двери записку. Коротко и по делу:

«Перемирие?»

Можно рассказать Баки, показать ему записку, они вместе посмеются и все вернется в нормальное русло.

Или…

Стив открывает дверь и хватает ручку. 

«Уверены?» – дописывает он и прикалывает записку к соседской двери. Через пару часов он выглядывает в коридор. 

«Вы правы, не стоит», – гласит короткий ответ соседки. Для большей убедительности она не поленилась нарисовать на бумажке три члена.

Стив улыбается, рвет записку и выбрасывает в мусорку, пока Баки не вернулся домой. Стив мог бы рассказать ему, а мог бы и не рассказывать. Но судя по тому, что он застает Баки час спустя на кухне собирающим записку из обрывков, и по тому, с каким энтузиазмом еще через час он трахает Стива – тут бессильна любая звукоизоляция, – о решении можно было не задумываться.


End file.
